Because Parting Hurts
by H2O Pokemon FAN
Summary: Archie is a boy from 1914. His life turns upside down on his 16th birthday. This entire story was based off of a single picture. It's true when they say a picture's worth a thousand words.
1. New Beginings

**Okay, so this is a story I wrote off of a picture. Enjoy the chappie!**

I was with Lily, my girlfriend. We were on my porch. It was my birthday, and we were shareing a cupcake she'd made for me. I blew it out and we shared the cupcake.

"What did you wish for?" she asked. I smiled.

"Nothing. Today is already perfect." Lily blushed. Suddenly, I just leaned over and kissed her lips for the first time.

When I pulled away, I rubbed the back of my blonde head and muttered, "Sorry."

"Why?" she asked, "I liked it."

"You did?" She blushed, and curled her orange hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," she said. I took her hand.

"I want to show you something," I said, standing up. I took her into the forest. I accidently took a wrong path through the forest. We came face to face with a Dusknor. It attacked us.

"Stay behind me!" I told Lily, who nodded, her gray eyes wide with fear. I dodged most attacks, but it wore me down. I heard Lily scream. I turned toward her. Six or seven Sableye surrounded her, closing in on her.

"Lily!" I screamed and ran toward her. The Sableye grabbed her and dragged her towards a portal. I had forgotten about the Dusknor. He grabbed me and pushed me and Lily into the portal. When I woke up, I was alone in a gray jail. Or, so I had thought.

"You okay, kid?" a gruff voice asked. I turned in the direction of the voice. A Grovyle sat in the corner looking at the floor.

"Where am I?" I asked.

The Groyvle looked at me. "You're in Dusknor's prison."

"And why would I be in here?" The Groyvle looked at me funny.

"You must have done something he or Dialga didn't like."

"Who's Dialga?" The Groyvle looked at me strangely.

"What year is it, boy?"

"1914." The Groyvle shook his head.

"It's not 1914. It's 2113."

"What?" I stared at him like he was crazy.

"Dusknor pulled you through time." I stared at the floor. "What's your name, boy?"

"Archie," I said, in shock. I heard the door clang open. It was the Dusknor and a posse of Sableye.

"Bring them to the execution area," Dusknor said smugly.

"What?" I asked, immediately on my feet. "You drag me 200 years into the future to be killed? Where's Lily?" The Dusknor gave me a look of smugness.

"Your friend was lost on the trip here." The Sableye grabed me and the Groyvle up and took us to another room and tied us to two of three pillars.

"Hey, Archie, I can get us out of here. The Sableye use Fury Swipes to kill, but it will cut the ropes. When they cut us out, hold on to me and close your eyes, got it?" Groyvle said. I nodded. _Here they come!_ I thought as the Sableye started cutting.

"Now!" Groyvle shouted when we were free. I grabbed him and I was momentarily blinded. Then I felt Groyvle take us underground with Dig.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

"You ready, Archie?" Groyvle asked me.

"Yeah, let's go," I said.

"Hang on tight, Archie." I took his hand.

"Bye Groyvle, Bye Archie," Celebi said, and kissed Groyvle's cheek. I saw him blush as we walked through the portal Celebi opened for us.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

"What happened? Hello? Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"Huh…"

"Oh good, you're awake. I was very worried. My name's Lily." I opened my eyes. A female Charmander was smiling over me.

"A… a talking Charmander?" My head hurt like I was missing something. "But you're a Pokémon."

"But so are you, Pikachu." I blinked.

"Pikachu?"

"You know, I've never seen you before."

"I'm from… uh… I don't know."

"Whoa, don't worry, Pikachu."

"Why do you keep calling me Pikachu, Lily?"

"Well that's what you are."

"I am not! I'm a human!"

"A human?"

"Yes!" A bubble floated by my face. I saw a contorted Pikachu face. I looked myself over.

_It's true_, I thought.

"I've turned into a Pokémon!" I screamed.

"Whoa, calm down. Do you remember your name at least?"

"My name? Archie," I said, still trying to deal with the fact I had a tail. Suddenly, someone pushed Lily over.

"Hey! Why'd you do that for?" I yelled at the two Pokémon who pushed her.

"Cause I felt like it!" yelled back the Skorupi.

"Hehe. We wanted to mess with the coward," said the Houndour.

The Skorupi turned towards the crystal Lily had dropped. "That yours?"

"No! That's my-"

"We'll just be taking this now," said as he grabbed the gem.

"What? Not even gonna make a move to get it back? You're more of a wimp than we thought!" Houndour growled. Skorupi turned towards Houndour.

"Come on. Let's go." And they left with Lily's jewel.

"My treasure," she said softly. She sounded like she was about to cry. "They took my…"

"Don't worry," I said, taking her hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"To get it back."

**Sorry about the cliffie! But I want you to want to keep reading! Review! It really does make a difference! Even if it's construtive critisim! Okay, well bye! I want to see some reviews next time!**


	2. The Dream

We walked into the cave and found a lot of different Water-Types around. I defeated most of them and protected Lily from their attacks. At the end, we found Skorpi and Houndour.

"Uh, hey!" I shouted angrily at them. They turned around quickly.

"Look the wimp's back," Houndour laughed.

"Urk!" Lily said, her pride wounded. "Give me… Give me back what you stole! That's my personal treasure! It means everything to me!"

Skorpi's eyes glittered as it said, "Treasure, you say? So it really is valuable, huh?"

"If it's so valuable to you, then fight for it!" Houndour challenged and Skorpi shot a Poison Sting at Lily.

"Ember!" Lily fired back- literally. Skorpi was down and out.

"Nice! OK, Thunderbolt!"

"Aieeeee! FireFang!" Houndour screamed attacking me.

"Tackle!" Lily called intercepting the attack. Houndour fainted.

"Fine you can take your stupid gem back! But know this: your victory was a fluke!" Skorpi yelled, throwing Lily's gem on the ground before he and Houndour fled. Lily ran and picked up her gem.

"Oh, thank you, Archie!" she said happily, running with the gem around her neck and hugging me. I started feeling dizzy. _What the… _Then I saw a strange vision:

_A beautiful orange haired girl was smiling into the face of a blonde haired boy._ _Suddenly, he just leaned over and kissed her lips. When he pulled away, he rubbed the back of his head and muttered, "Sorry."_

_"Why?" she said. "I liked it."_

_"You did?" the boy asked._

_"Yeah," she said, blushing. He took her hand._

_"I want to show you something," he said, standing up._ Then, just like that, the dream disappeared. I pulled away from Lily.

"What?" she asked.

"I… never mind. C'mon, let's get out of here," I said and we left.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

"This is what they took," Lily said, showing him the gem. "I know it doesn't look like much, but look inside!" I looked and saw what looked like a green, spinning gear. "I want to find out if it goes to something. Someday..." She looked closely at me. "I know it's a big favor, but will you form an Exploration Team with me?" Lily pleaded. _I'm being recruited out of the blue! _I thought, _It's true I don't have anywhere to go…_

"OK. I will. I like being friends with you, Lily. Maybe I'll even figure out why and how I became a Pokémon," I said as I smiled at her.

"Oh, thank you, Archie!" she giggled gleefully.

**STILL haven't seen any reviewing! What's the matter! Do you WANT to keep reading? I better see some reviews! Bye.**


	3. The Guild

**THANK YOU to the ONE person who reviewed. But that is sad. Review! It really does help me! Now on to the story!**

"This is Wigglytuff's Guild. For us to form a team, we gotta register here. Then we'll train until we're first-rate explorers!" Lily said happily. Then she shivered. "Y-yikes!" she turned to me. "Isn't there something a little odd about this place?"

"Yeah, it does feel odd," I agreed. "Want me to go first?"

"No…! I have to be brave!" Then she stepped onto the grate at the entrance.

A voice from below shouted, "Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"

Then another voice shouted, "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is Charmander's! The footprint is Charmander's!"

"You may ENTER! Someone's with you! So get that stranger to stand up THERE!" Lily stepped off the grate.

"I think they meant you, Archie," she said.

"Right, I knew that," I said, but I continued to look at the grate. _It's really strange to have a grate. It looks like it will tickle my feet or…_ I thought, before the second voice yelled, "Hey, you! Stranger! Get on the GRATE!" In a panic, I fled onto the grate.

Then the first voice repeated itself. "Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is… The footprint is… Um…"

"What's the matter? Sentry! Sentry? What's wrong Sentry Douglas?"

The first voice, apparently Douglas, said, "Umm… Er… the footprint is… Maybe Pikachu's! Maybe Pikachu's!"

"MAYBE?"

"But it's not a footprint you normally see around here…"

"UGH! That's pretty crummy! Checking the footprints of visiting Pokémon… That's your job, ISN'T it, Douglas?"

"Yes, but I don't know what I don't know. You want to know, why don't you go out there and LOOK YOURSELF!"

"Are they… arguing?" I asked, looking at my feet.

"I think so," Lily said, trying, and failing, to hold back a giggle.

"Sorry to make you WAIT. Well it's TRUE you don't ever see any Pikachu around these here…Okay, that's enough! ENTER!" Then the door opened with a _Clang_!

"I'm glad we're finally allowed in; my heart's pounding though…" Lily said. I lead the way through the door, down the ladder, and into the first underground floor, where many Pokémon were chatting.

"Wow! So this is the guild!" Lily exclaimed.

"Excuse me!" came a voice from behind. We turned and found ourselves face to face with a bird Pokémon. "It was you two that just came in, correct?"

"Y-yes!" Lily said, bursting with excitement.

"I'm Chatot! I'm the Pokémon in the know around these parts! I am Guildmaster Wigglytuff's right-hand Pokémon!" the bird said musically. "Now, state your business!"

"We want to form an exploration team…" I said.

Chatot seemed pleased by this. "Exploration team? Certainly! Follow me." He led us to an underground room. The room we were in was very large, and it was rectangular, it had two circular windows on the left wall, along with a stone desk of some sort. There was another ladder next to the one we used, except it was leading down to another area. On the walls next to the ladders were two bulletin boards, each loaded with numerous scraps of paper. I assumed that the at least 20 cushions to sit that had been set out were only temporary, here for the possible recruits. There was a long thin table on the right wall, full of different berries and apples.

"Let's sit down…" Lily said uncertainly. The room was empty except for us, so I could understand her unease. I would've thought they would send someone to tell us about the training or something.

"Okay…" I murmured back, opting for us to sit in the front. We sat near the front, and just… sat there…

About ten minutes after we arrived, a female Seel and a male Spheal entered. The Seel sat next to Lily and the Spheal sat next to the Seel.

"Hi, I'm Lily, and this is Archie," Lily said to them, smiling. I waved. The two seal Pokémon smiled.

"Hi! I'm Izzy, and this is Dominic!" the Seel said. She acted like she'd had _way_ too much caffeine.

"Hello," Dominic said. Lily chatted with the two. I saw a male Chimchar and a male Tepig come in and they sat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Archie, and this is Lily," I said gesturing to Lily, who smiled and waved.

"I'm Char," said the Tepig.

"I'm Ember," said the Chimchar. I chatted with them for a while. Soon, the room was filled up.

Two more hours passed, and by then a Nincada, Geodude, Nossepass, Minun, Plusle, Sewaddle, Larvesta, had arrived. By now the room was full, and Pokémon were chatting easily, everyone getting acquainted with one another.

About twenty minutes after the room became full, the Loudred's booming voice came again. "Welcome to the initiation to Wigglytuff's Guild kiddies! Our Guild master WIGGLYTUFF will perform the test NOW! ALL HAIL THE GREAT LEADER!" a Loudred yelled. He then motioned for us to stand, and we complied immediately. The Loudred left the room, and in came a large pink blob-like Pokémon.

"Hiya!" He shouted and waved. "We'll now perform the test!" I could hear audible gulps around the room. Surely the test wasn't that bad? He began to speak in an ominous voice. "Spin around on one foot… Now on the other…" Wiigglytuff said. That's it? Everyone in the room did so. "That was fun! Chatot will take up the names!" Then he left.

"Get in an orderly line, people!" Chatot motioned with one wing, holding a clipboard in the other. We formed the line, and after mostly everyone else went, it was our turn.

"Names?" Chatot said.

"Archie and Lily," I said.

"Team name?"

"Um…" Lily said.

"How about Team FlameBolt?" I suggested.

"FlameBolt? Yeah! I like it!" Lily beamed at me and I thought again of the weird dream I had had earlier. Chatot wrote us down and told us to go choose a room downstairs, so we went down the second ladder to the next floor. We went downstairs and picked the one at the end of the hall. A dry-erase board was on the door, and some dry-erase markers were in the room on a shelf. Lily took the board and the markers and wrote our team name in big letters and different colors with our names in the corners. I put the board back up, then I took the bed closest to the dresser while Lily took the bed near the door. We then just sat there.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

"Hey guys! Wigglytuff wanted me and Dominic to give these out," Izzy said cheerfully.

Dominic gave me a Pokémon Exploration Team Kit. "Go ahead! Open it up!" Lily opened it.

"Let's see, an Explorer Badge, a Wonder Map, and a Treasure Bag! There are all sorts of great items in here!" Lily said happily. She put her gem in the bag, and waved too Izzy and Dominic as they left.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

By evening, I was the only one still awake. Lily and everyone else had gone to sleep, I was just lying there, wide awake as ever.

_It's fun to be friends with Lily, but who am I? How did I turn into a Pokémon? How did I end up on that beach? And what was that dream about? Something about a girl… _I realized with a shock, _I kissed her… but when was that? And… no. thinking about it won't help. I should get to sleep…_

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

"HEY! RISE AND SHINE!"

"Ugh!" I said. _Wh-what a ridiculously loud voice! It almost blasted my eardrums!_

"My poor ears," whimpered Lily.

I sat up, Lily getting up with me. "C'mon, let's go…"

We walked out into the main room for the morning assembly. About ten minutes later everyone was present, so Chatot announced Wigglytuff's entrance, and he came bursting into the room.

"Hello fellow Guildmembers! Today we'll be setting you up to go on your first rescue missions, new recruits! Chatot will help you choose your missions!"

"Alright, everyone follow me!" Chatot said as he led us all up the ladder to the other floor. He then proceeded to walk towards one of the bulletin boards.

"This is the Job Notice Board. Pokémon that need rescuing, to be escorted, or help finding a lost item post reports here. Why not pick a job, then I'll approve," Chatot said. Lily and I approached the board, and picked a job at random. It was written on a slightly torn scrap of paper, and it was in a messy scrawl.

_Help! Please!_

_When my daughter went swimming, she got caught in a strong current and was carried into the Beach Cave! I couldn't reach her because the tunnel she was washed into collapsed! I'm having this call for help go out as soon as possible. Please help her Exploration Teams! I'll give a hefty reward when I have my Jenny back in my wings safely!_

_- Lola Lilligant_

I read over the letter again, and then looked at the date it was put up, and realized that this poor little girl had been stuck in Beach Cave for at least three days. I grabbed Lily's hand and ran out of the Guild without as much as a parting glance at Chatot.

**How's that for a cliffie? Hehehe! I love how eccentric Wiggly is, don't you? He's my fave guy from PMD2! Bye! Review it helps me write faster! Mwah!**


	4. Our First Mission

**This chappie is from Lily's POV! Woo-hoo! I'll accept teams and use them from anyone, just PM me or ask in a review and fulfill the requirements for it. I'll put the guidelines for submitting a team as a camo at the bottom of the chapter. So now let's read!**

Archie ran to the town, deposited our starting money in the bank, and then we ran back to the fork in the road, going south. We searched different corridors in the Beach Cave for a while with no sign of any savage Pokémon. Then we came across two Shellos in a small room about ten minutes after entering the cave.

"They're water types. My fire won't do much to them, do we bother fighting them?" I asked. Archie nodded, and we awaited their approach. I put my gem on. I could feel a new sort of power coursing through me, and it was invigorating. We stood in defensive positions as the Shellos launched a tackle attack at me. The small body slammed into me, but wouldn't leave a bruise. I took a glance at Archie to see how he was doing. He used a particuly strong Thunder, making the Shellos faint. I turned back to my own battle. I retaliated with Scratch, to find that the Shellos was staring hatefully at me, then launched itself toward me into another Tackle. Thinking quickly, I used Scratch as it came toward me, and it fainted, disappearing into a puff of smoke. We continued walking around the cave, until we found a flight of stairs leading to the next floor. After we searched the room quickly, we turned right into a long stone hallway. The area was damp, and the only light now was coming from my tail. After searching several more rooms, and finding two Reviver Seeds, we came across another flight of stairs. I was starting to get hungry, so I pulled out one of the apples I had packed and split in two, sharing it with Archie. I could feel as I got stronger with every battle we faced, with was quite a few before we came to another flight of stairs. After coming down, we came face-to-face with a collapsed tunnel. Excited, I started shouting.

"Jenny, are you here? Can you hear us? We're an Exploration Team, we're here to save you!" I yelled out. I could hear faint crying from behind the boulders blocking our way. "Archie, do you hear? She's crying! We have to get her out," I said quieter than before. Archie nodded, determination in his eyes. "Jenny, we need you to get away from the boulders, we're going to get you out, okay?" I heard a tiny cry from behind the rocks, then footsteps getting farther and farther away. After the footsteps were barely hearable I unleashed my new Ember attacks rapidly, creating explosions on the rocks. Archie used Thunderbolt and Thunder rapidly on the rock. After about ten minutes of relentless attacks, the rocks were all out of the way. We entered the tunnel to find a very young, very frightened Petilil. She bounded out to us and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you so much!" she cried. I rubbed her back comfortingly, and Archie help up the Exploration Badge, pressing the tiny button in the middle. In a flash of light we were back in front of the bulletin board at the Guild. I gave the tiny girl an apple that she ate happily, and stayed with her as Archie went to find Chatot.

About twenty minutes later a very frantic Lilligant was running into the Guild, tears running down her face. The Petilil tossed aside her apple and ran to her mother, embracing her tightly.

"Mommy!" she yelled happily. I didn't want any reward money, seeing them so happy was enough for me. Lily and I watched as they got reacquainted. About ten minutes later the Pokémon walked over to us, Jenny being carried by her mother.

"Thank you so much," the Lilligant said sincerely.

"You're welcome." We said in unison. The Lilligant took a heavy-looking bag out of a pack hung loosely around her waist. Smiling, she handed the bag over to us. My suspicions were confirmed when Archie held the bag in his hands, barely keeping it up.

"This is the reward. It's five thousand dollars. I would've paid so much more to get my darling back." She said, nuzzling the sleeping toddler in her arms. "Good bye." She said, climbing the ladder to get to the surface.

"Wow. This is a lot of money…" Archie said, astonished. I nodded in agreement, my eyes wide. Chatot came up the ladder then.

"How much did you get?" he said, smiling.

"Five thousand dollars…" Archie muttered, still staring at the obscene amount of money in his hand. It was snatched away then by Chatot. We were handed back five-hundred. "We only get this much?"

"Of course! How do you think we keep the Guild so well stocked with food?" he said cheerfully. He then walked back down the ladder, not even waiting for us to answer.

**Okay, here are the requirements, as promised:**

**For a band of thieves:**

**-Up to three Pokémon or less**

**-Give me everyone's name and a Team Name for their group.**

**-Give me a personality for each**

**- obviously a type of Pokémon for each.**

**-None of the Pokémon can be a type already mentioned in the fic**

**For a Pokémon that the team saves:**

**-Only one Pokémon**

**-a species that hasn't been mentioned in the fic**

**-Reason for being in whatever situation they're in.**

**-Reward for rescue**

**-Tell me a brief personality, so I know how they react!**

**So review! It really does make me write faster! BYE. Mwah! ;)**

**Update 07/03: I just realized I never told you guys what Izzy and Dominic named their team nor did I tell you what Char and Ember named theirs. ****Izzy and Dominic are Team Icey and Char and Ember are Team FlameBurst.**


	5. Ragina Ralts

**Hello to newcomers! Welcome back to old viewers! Thank you to Cache Ame Pour le-Filles for submitting two more reviews! Woo! It's fun to have a fan! Hehe. Chapter 5 is here, baby! I hope you enjoy this! This chapter is in Archie's POV. Remember to R&R! On to the story!**

We awoke to Loudred's yelling. Lily put on her gem before we walked out for morning briefing. Izzy and Dominic stood next to Lily, and Char and Ember stood next to me. Once everyone was present, Chatot, called for Wigglytuff.

"Friendly friends!" He said after he entered. "Today we'll accept job offers off of the Bulletin Boards! Fun, fun!" He smiled and then left the room abruptly. We all dispersed going to the first underground floor to get job offers.

After climbing the ladder we went to the Bulletin Board on one of the room, and we picked out a page that was written in messy scrawl.

_Help Me! _

_While traveling to other towns, I got caught in a cave-in in Drenched Bluff. I am stuck on floor 7. Oh friendly readers! Please help me!_

_-Ragina Ralts_

Looking at the date, I realized this girl had been in there for two days. I grabbed Lily's hand and we headed to Treasure Town. We dropped off our money at Duskull Bank then headed towards Drenched Bluff.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

We entered the room which was small and had a sleeping Lileep in the corner. We crept by quietly. We found two Oran berries before we found the stairs. We headed up the stairs and came up near a Chingling.

"Constrict!" it aimed for me. I couldn't move at all.

"Ember!" Lily yelled aiming for the Chingling hoping to free me. The Chingling fainted freeing me. We walked along and later came across two Anorith.

"Scratch!" they shouted, one attacking Lily, the other me.

"Ember!" Lily shouted, but instead of the normal orange embers, a full-blown torch came out, making the Anorith faint.

"Lily, you learned Flamethrower!" I said excitedly.

"Wow," she said.

"My turn. Thunder!" I shouted, electricity shooting out and the other Anorith fainted. We continued on.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

Finally, we made it to floor 7. We saw a small waterfall gushing calmly. A blocked corridor led off one way near the fall. We could hear crying from behind the rock.

"Hello?" I called. "Ragina? Are you here?"

A muffled voice from behind the rock called, "Behind here! I'm trapped under the rocks!"

"We'll get you out; don't worry!" Lily called. She looked at me. "We have to get her out."

I nodded. "But we can't attack the rocks. We might hurt her." Lily and I started pushing the rocks away. Soon, she was out.

"Thank you!" she said happily. "Those rocks had me pinned down hard and I was so scared!"

"It's okay," Lily murmured to her while I pressed the button and we arrived at the Guild. I went to find Chatot while Lily gave Ragina an Apple.

When Chatot and I walked back, Ragina squealed and hid behind Lily.

"N-new Pokémon sometimes sc-scare me," she apologized timidly.

"Here," she said and gave me a sack of money. "That's 5,750. Thank you so much for helping me." When she left, we gave Chatot the money.

"Here's your share," Chatot said, handing me back 575 dollars.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

Lily and I were the first few in the dining hall.

"Over here!" Izzy called, and patted an empty seat near her. "We saved you seats!" It was true. Char and Ember sat next to the two empty seats waving and motioning for us to sit. Lily and I sat between them, chatting while Lily had her eye on an especially big Oran berry roughly the size of my fist.

"Did you hear? Wigglytuff is considering an Expedition!" Char said to me excitedly.

"Really?" I asked.

Ember nodded. "We gotta do our very best if we wanna be on it though." Then soon it was time to eat. Lily got her berry, but not before a Nincada tried to get it. With our bellies soon full, we headed to our rooms to sleep.

**Hehe! Did you like it? Sorry it's short! Next chapter is longer. Thinking up a name for this chapter, wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. Thank you Cache Ame Pour le-Filles for submitting Ragina Ralts! I decided to give her a name, was that okay? Was she how you expected? R&R please! It helps me write!**


	6. Dusclopes Mask

**This chappie is kinda like the game. Hehe! It was fun to think of a name for this chapter! Lily's POV.**

Loudred's yelling woke us up quick enough. I put on my gem before we headed out. We were soon all present, so Wigglytuff came in. He was- wait, why was he wearing a DUSCLOPES MASK?

"Hello everyone!" he greeted cheerfully. We cheered much softer than normal, afraid our guild master had gone crazy. "Do you like my mask?" Silence… He growled slightly, and we all cheered. He laughed, then began rattling on about today's assignment. "Today I want you all to go to Marowak Dojo! Fight at least one battle, then you can do whatever you want." He explained.

When we were dismissed, Archie and I began the walk to the Dojo. We finally made it to the large stone training facility minutes later, with Marowak there to greet us.

"Here for training, I presume?" He asked. We nodded, and set our Treasure Bag down against the wall.

"Follow me," Marowak said. We were led down a long hallway. After being settled into a large room at the end of the hall, Marowak paused in the doorway. "Type preference?"

I looked at Archie. "How about Rock-Type?" I asked him. He nodded and the Marowak left the room. Moments later, a Shieldon, Geodude, and Dwebble entered the room. We each got into fighting positions, neither side making the first move.

"Rock Throw!" the Geodude yelled aiming for Archie.

"Flamethrower!" I yelled as I shot out the red, orange, and yellow flames towards the Geodude, burning him.

"Tackle!" came the Shieldon charging towards me. I quickly dodged and shot out an Ember towards it. It looked very weak.

The Dwebble hid in the back collecting rocks. When the Geodude fainted, the Dwebble yelled, "Rock Blast!" and started throwing rocks everywhere. A sharp one managed to cut me on my face.

Archie growled at the Dwebble. "Thunder!" The Dwebble fainted. Now only the Shieldon was left.

"Take Down!" it cried, aiming right at me. I hissed when it hit, but then it fainted. Archie ran up to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned. He looked at my cut. "Oh no, you're not."

"I'll be fine," I said, though the cut was beginning to sting. Marowak came in and saw the fainted Pokémon.

"Nicely done," he said after he'd given us each an Oran berry and a Heal Seed. "Do you want to continue?" I looked at Archie. He shook his head.

"No thank you," I said politely. Marowak smiled.

"Alright, thank you for coming!" he said before leading us out.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked Archie. "I, personally, want to see if there's anything good at the Kecleon Market."

"Let's go there then," he said, and we headed over to the shop.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

**(A/N: Right here! This part is like the game. Just changed a little.)** "Hello! Welcome to our shop!" they greeted.

"Hi!" I greeted them back. "What's new at the shop?" The green one smiled.

"Why we just got some beautiful ribbons and bows that just came in. Would you like one? Only 20 dollars!"

"We're having a sale on them!" the purple one chimed in.

"Let me see!" I said happily. I still had a bit of money on me, enough for the two of us.

"Let's see, how about these two blue ones?" I asked.

"Nice choice! Those are my favorites," the green one said as I handed him the money. Just then, a little Clefairy and Cleffa came over.

"Hello Mr. and Mr. Kecleon!" the Cleffa said, a girl from the sound of it.

"Ah! Little Clefairy and Cleffa! Welcome my young friends!" the green Kecleon greeted.

"Hello. May we have two Oran berries and an Apple, please?" the Clefairy asked, a boy.

"Why yes, of course!" the green Kecleon said he handed them the food.

"Thank you Misters Kecleon!" Cleffa giggled.

"No, no! Thank you, my young friends!" the purple Kecleon waved to them as they left.

"You see, those delightful children are siblings. They have taken over the shopping while their poor mother is sick," the purple Kecleon said to us.

"Misters Kecleon!" the Clefairy called as he and his younger sister ran back.

"Oh? What makes you return in such a rush?" the green Kecleon asked.

"There was an extra Apple!" the Cleffa said.

"We didn't pay for this many," the Clefairy said, handing back the Apple.

"Ah, but that is a gift from me and my brother! Keep it and enjoy!" the green Kecleon said kindly, pushing the Apple back towards them.

"Really?" Clefairy asked.

"Yay! Thank you!" Cleffa said. They then hurried away. As they were leaving, Cleffa tripped and dropped an Oran berry. Archie went over, and picked it up, then walked over to Cleffa and helped her up.

"Thank you," she said, taking back her berry. Archie suddenly looked dizzy, but it passed.

"Come on, Cleffa!" her brother called.

"Thanks again, bye!" Cleffa said, before following Clefairy. Archie continued to stare after Cleffa.

"Archie? Is something wrong?" I asked.

He turned. His face was pale. "No. I'm fine. C'mon, let's go pick a job." We walked off to the guild. Before we got there though, we ran into Cleffa and Clefairy again. They were talking with a Grumpig.

"Oh thank you Mr. Darth!" Cleffa said happily.

"No problem," the Grumpig chuckled.

Cleffa saw us walk up. "Oh hi!"

"Some time ago, we lost my sister's toy. We've been looking all over… but we haven't found it yet!" Clefairy explained. "Then Mr. Darth came along…"

"And he says he may have seen it somewhere!" Cleffa finished happily.

"He even offered to help us look for it. We're very happy about this!" Clefairy said.

"That's great you two!" I said, smiling.

"Thank you, Mr. Darth!" Cleffa said.

"How could I turn a blind eye to children? I'd have to have a cold heart to ignore two kids in need!" Darth purred. "Let us be on our way to begin our search!"

"Yup!" Clefairy and Cleffa said happily. As they walked off, Darth bumped into Archie.

"Whoops! Excuse me," he said politely. Archie looked dizzy again, but only briefly.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Fine," he muttered. He looked grim and pale. "Let's head back."

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

We headed back down to the boards, walked over to the Outlaw Notice Board, and were thinking over who to pick when a loud voice shouted, "Updating listings! Stand clear! Updating listings! Stand clear!"

"Wh-what's happening?" I asked.

"I think the data's being updated!" Archie said, when the panel suddenly flipped over. We stood there waiting, until the loud voice shouted, "Update complete! Stand clear! Update complete! Stand clear!" The panel flipped back over.

Archie started shaking as he looked at the board. "What is it?" I demanded. He ripped a piece of paper off the board, looking at it angrily, before he mumbled, "I knew it."

"What?" I asked.

"Look at this!" he shouted, shoving the paper in my hand. Depicted at the top was a Seviper and the Grumpig from earlier!

I looked at Archie. "Clefairy and Cleffa!"

"Clefairy's fine, it's Cleffa we've got to worry about," he said angrily.

"What?" I asked.

"Later! We have to rescue Cleffa!"

"Right." I put on my gem, with my new ribbon over it and handed Archie his ribbon, which he too tied around his neck. We ran out.

At the cross-roads, we saw Clefairy.

"Where are Cleffa and Darth?" I asked worriedly.

"After we all left, we went looking for Cleffa's toy… But I wound up all alone when Mr. Darth went somewhere with Cleffa. I called and called! But they didn't come back. I got really scared…"

"Which way did they go?" Archie asked.

"Follow me!" Clefairy said, and we rushed after him.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

We arrived at the bottom of Mt. Britsle.

"This way?" I asked. Clefairy nodded.

"They might be at the top by now," Clefairy said worriedly.

"Let's go, Lily!" Archie yelled.

**Cliffie! How I love leaving a chapter in a cliffie. Hehe. I love how angry Archie was here, all moody and all. We'll see what happens next chapter. R&R!**


	7. Team Takers

**I'm back! I've been trying to do double updates every time I update, so that's why updating has been kinda slow. Enjoy the chapter, people!**

We ran into the first floor, and met a Machop.

"Brick Break!" I fell under the impact of the hit.

"ThunderBolt!" Archie yelled, knocking out the Machop. I had a bruise on my back from the hit. Next a Starly attacked Archie with a Quick Attack.

"Flamethrower!" I hit the Starly square-on. It took us a while to find the stairs. During that time, Archie and I had leveled up to Levels 9 and 10, with Archie learning Thunder Wave.

The next floor had a sleeping Nidorino in the corner. We crept out of the room and met two more Starlys.

"Quick Attack!" they said, attacking at the same time.

"Ember!" I countered when they were close enough. They fainted. We found the stairs in the next room and headed up them. A Spinarak was waiting at the top.

"String Shot!" it shouted, tying up Archie.

"Ember!" I shouted, making the Spinarak faint, and then I freed Archie. We found the stairs and ran up them.

**(A\N: This next part is for Darth and Lee to show their true colors to Cleffa, so, No One's POV here.)**

"Uh oh. A dead end," Cleffa said, and then turned around to face Darth. "Excuse me, Mr. Darth, but where is my lost toy? Could you show me where it is now?"

"Sorry, kiddo. Your toy? It's not here, that's for sure," Darth said.

"Huh?" she looked around. "My brother… he's following us, right? He's coming soon?"

A voice in the shadows piped up. "Nope. Your brother's not coming."

Darth smiled. "I'll let you in on a little secret. This was all a trick."

"Huh?"Cleffa said. She backed up. "You-you- what?"

"Let'sss not dwell on that now," the voice from the shadows said as it slithered out revealing itself to be a Lee, a Seviper.

"Be a good girl now. See that hole behind you?" Lee hissed at Cleffa.

"There is a rumor that there is treasure in there. But we are too big to get in. We want you to go in there, and find us some treasure!" Darth said evilly.

**(A\N: Back to Lily's POV.)** "Stop right there!" I yelled.

"Leave her alone!" Archie yelled angrily.

"H-how, did you find thisssss placccccccce?" the Lee hissed.

"We're Team FlameBolt! An Exploration Team!" I shouted at him, though I was trembling.

"Exploration team? You came to apprehend…" Darth said, but stopped, looking at me.

"Are you, trembling?" he asked. "A-ha! You are! You say you're an exploration team…"

"But you're just rookies, aren't you?" Lee finished his thought.

"Heh, that's right. We're wanted criminals, with bounties on our heads. But can you bring us in?"

"Yes, we can!" Archie said, anger filling his eyes. "We won't lose to two bullies like you two!"

"This should be a laugh. Let's see if you can take us down," Darth laughed. Cleffa ran and hid in the shadows as the battle began.

"Flamethrower!" I yelled, aiming for Darth, burning his face.

"Poison Tail!" Lee yelled and hit Archie quite hard.

"Confusion!" Darth yelled, picking me up and slamming me back on the ground. Archie shot a Thunder Wave at Darth, paralyzing him.

"Thunder," Archie said weakly, aiming a rather large thunderbolt at Lee.

Lee screamed in pain. "Poison Sting!" He aimed at me. I hissed in pain.

"Ember!" I shouted, aiming for Lee. He hissed before fainting. Archie and I turned towards Darth.

I could feel the poison, burning my body. "ThunderBolt!" Archie said, aiming the attack to hit Darth square-on. At the same time, I shot a Flamethrower at Darth as well. The impact of both moves caused Darth to faint.

"Ugh…" Lee and Darth both said. Cleffa ran out of the shadows to us.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" Archie asked her.

"I'm okay. Thank you so much!" Cleffa cried.

"That's a relief," I sighed.

"Your brother's waiting. Let's go," Archie said. I started feeling dizzy as we left. I walked slowly.

"Lily?" Archie asked, his voice filled with concern at my slow pace. My vision blurred, my knees buckled, and I heard Archie yell, "Lily!" before black waters claimed me.

**0_o What just happened there? I'm not even sure and I wrote it! Thank you to Cache Ame Pour le-Filles for submiting Team Takers (Lee & Darth). R&R! It really does make a difference to my writing.**


	8. Hospital

**Enjoy this chapter. It's kinda sad, but don't you start crying now, or I'll start crying. Archie's POV.**

I sat there, holding Lily in my arms, silently crying. _No!_ I thought. Lily's tail would randomly get close to going out, and then would blaze back. Cleffa stood near me, trying to comfort me. A Magnezone came up behind us with two Manemite by his side. They grabbed Darth and Lee, and handcuffed them.

"ZZZT! I am Officer Magnezone. You took out Team Takers, two of the most wanted criminals around. ZZZT! Thanks to you, we've been able to arrest these outlaws. ZZZT!" the Magnezone said to me. "We owe you great thanks. We will send the reward to your guild. ZZZT!" He turned to Team Takers. "Now come with us!"

"Awww…" the two said. And with that, the police took them away.

"Cleffa!" Clefairy yelled from behind. Cleffa turned around then ran to her brother.

"Clefairy!" Cleffa said hugging her brother. "I was so scared!"

"Are you hurt?" Clefairy asked worriedly.

"No, but she is!" Cleffa said, and pointed to Lily.

"Oh!" Clefairy said, before rushing over to me and Lily.

"Let me help you take her to the hospital! It's the least I can do right now for you." I nodded, and allowed Clefairy to use Confusion to pick Lily up and carry her gently to the hospital.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

Clefairy gently placed Lily on one of those moving cots. The doctors wouldn't let me in the room when they took her into another room. So I sat and waited. And waited. And waited. I didn't care that I missed dinner. I had lost my appetite when Lily had fainted. I hadn't even told her about the dreams I'd had yet… the kiss, the scream, the threats. I hadn't told her about any of it yet… And she was in the hospital now. Clefairy and Cleffa walked back to our guild to let everyone know what happened.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

After an hour, a Chansey came out of Lily's room and over to me.

"She'll be fine. She'll be able to go home next week," the Chansey said, smiling warmly before I could ask anything. "You can go see her now." I got out of my seat and walked to Lily's room. The room was white, with a white bed, a white side table, and a white chair next to the bed. She was sleeping peacefully on the large bed. I sat quietly on the chair and waited for her to wake up. Izzy, Dominic, Ember, and Char came by later to check on her, along with two other Pokémon, I didn't know. They were a female Eevee and a female Misdreavus.

"We heard," said Izzy. "These are some friends we made. New recruits."

"I'm Forest, and this is Savanah," the Misdreavus said.

"Will she be alright?" Savanah asked me. I nodded.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

Later, after our friends left, and fifteen minutes later Lily started to wake up.

"Archie…?" she said weakly.

"I'm here," I said softly, taking her hand.

"Where-where am I?" she asked.

"Hospital." She tried to sit up.

"No. Rest," I said, pushing her gently back on the pillow.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You passed out." I looked down. "I was so scared that I'd lose you." She gripped my hand tightly. I looked up. She smiled.

"I was scared too. Of leaving you," she said softly. I continued to hold her hand, until our friends came back. Izzy introduced Forest and Savanah to Lily.

When it was almost midnight, Lily said, "Go back to the Guild. Sleep. I'll be here tomorrow." She sighed deeply and closed her eyes for a moment. We went back to the Guild, but I felt a little guilty for leaving Lily. When I got back to the Guild, Chatot gave our share of the reward, which was 200 dollars. I went down to our room. I barely slept that night. _Please be alright._ I thought.

**Sorry it's short! Next chapter is longer. Did anyone cry? Yes? No? I have a new poll on my profile! Go check it out and vote! Don't forget to R&R!**


	9. Team Dark

**Lily's POV.**

The rest of the week Archie almost never left my side, but when he did it was only for a half hour at most. Other Pokémon from the Guild would visit me sometimes, mostly Izzy and Dominic, or Ember and Char. Forest and Savanah came a few times, both sitting with me when Archie was gone.

"Are you excited to get out of here?" Archie asked as he helped me carry the two boxes I had. They were filled with the many stuffed Teddiursas and get well cards I had gotten from Pokémon in the Guild.

"Very. I can't wait to be able to move again!" I exclaimed happily. It was true, too. Archie hadn't let me move at all in the past week, and when other Pokémon were with me it wasn't much better. We walked out of the Hospital room for the last time, hopefully. After exchanging greetings with a few towns Pokémon, we made it to the Guild. I received a surprise when we got there. There were balloons in the assembly room, and a table set up, holding about thirty wrapped gifts.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled after I entered. At dinner that night, the feast prepared was in my honor. I was, in a word, ecstatic, that the Guild cared so much about me.

When we finished the wonderful dinner, we all went to our rooms. Wigglytuff had some of the other Pokémon bring my gifts to our room. We had to put most of them in the corner of the room. After opening all of them, I realized that in the one from Crogunk, there was a Heat Armlet and a Volt Torc. How he'd got them, I'd never know. Nine of them were Reviver Seeds, three of them were different TM's, and fifteen of them were assorted Gummis. The last gift was an enlarged Treasure Bag. All of these would come in handy in the future. Archie came to stand next to me as I put the last of the Gummis into the new Treasure Bag. I put the new Treasure Bag on top of the dresser near Archie's bed and sat back down on my own, sighing as I did so.

"You okay?" Archie asked.

"It's just great to be back," I said as I smiled. Archie looked at the floor.

"Listen, I-I really haven't been completely honest with you about something." I looked at him. What could he mean?

"About what?" I asked.

"Remember last week, when we went and saved Cleffa?" I nodded slowly. "Twice, before we left, I had two dreams. One was of a scream. Cleffa's scream. The other, the second, was of Darth and Lee threating Cleffa." He let that sink in. I stared at him.

"And you held this back from me?" I asked, pained.

"Yes. I didn't know how you would react," he said softly. "I wasn't sure what happened when they happened. I'm sorry." I stared at him.

"What did you see when we first met?"

He looked up quickly. "What?" He sounded panicked.

I took a deep breath. "What did you see when we first met?" He hung his head.

"It was nothing. Something personal," he mumbled. "Look, I'm really tired," he said, before rolling onto his side on his bed. I let it drop. He clearly didn't want to talk. I laid down on my own bed and fell asleep. My dreams were very weird.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

A young orange-haired girl was playing on a playground, when she tripped and cut her knee. A young blonde haired boy came over to her. She was crying.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He got a bandage out and put it on her knee.

"Thank you," she said. "I'm Lily."

The boy said his name, but from how I was listening, I didn't hear. The scene changed. The boy and girl were both a little older, walking along a creek bed.

"Look!" the girl cried, pointing into the creek. "Goldeen!" There was indeed a pod of Goldeen swimming down the creek.

"What a pretty sight," the girl sighed. The boy mumbled something, inaudible to the girl. The girl turned to him.

"What'd you say?" she asked.

He blushed. "Nothing." The scene changed again. The girl looked about sixteen. The girl was walking alone, carrying a yellow cupcake with a black candle in the middle. She stopped at a blue house with a white roof and knocked on the door. The boy answered.

"Happy birthday!" she said happily, holding out the cupcake.

"Hey, thanks Lily!" She lit the candle. He blew it out and they shared the cupcake.

"What did you wish for?" the girl asked. The boy smiled.

"Nothing. Today is already perfect." The girl blushed. Suddenly, the boy just leaned over and kissed her lips for the first time.

When he pulled away, he rubbed the back of his head and muttered, "Sorry."

"Why?" she asked, "I liked it."

"You did?" She blushed, and curled her orange hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," she said. He took her hand.

"I want to show you something," he said, standing up. He took her into the forest. He took a wrong path through the forest. They came face to face with a Dusknor. It attacked them.

"Stay behind me!" he told her, who nodded, her gray eyes wide with fear. The boy was a skilled fighter, but fighting the Dusknor was wearing him down. He heard the girl scream. He turned toward her. Six or seven Sableye had surrounded her, and were closing in on her.

"Lily!" he screamed and ran toward her.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

"Lily. Lily!" Archie said, shaking me. The sweet dream had turned into a nightmare. "Lily! Wake up!"

"No!" I yelled, bolting up in a cold sweat. I started crying.

"Lily, it's okay. It was just a dream," Archie said, comfortingly, rubbing my back.

"N-n-no I-it wa-wasn't," I said my body racking with sobs as I cried into his fur. "I-it f-felt s-s-so real!"

"Tell me about it." I looked into his eyes and took a deep breath.

I told him about the dream. As I did, I was shaking badly, tears flowing freely from my eyes. Archie held me tightly as I continued to sob, his hand rubbing my back. I'm not sure how long we sat there, but soon, I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

We awoke to Loudred's yelling. We had fallen asleep in each other's arms. We both blushed and let go of the other. I put on my gem and my ribbon and handed Archie his ribbon before heading out for assembly. We stood next to our friends.

"Friendly friends! Go to Marowak Dojo and train! Do at least one battle then you can do whatever you want," Wigglytuff said, smiling. We dispersed and I thought about my dream as we went to town and dropped off our money. We walked down to Marowak Dojo.

"Here for more training, I presume?" Marowak greeted us. We nodded and as before, Marowak led us down a hall to a large room.

He paused at the door. "Type preference?"

Archie looked at me. "Wanna try Dragon?" I nodded and Marowak left, and a Bagon, an Axew, and a Gible entered a while later. We got ready, no one making the first move.

"DragonBreath!" shouted the Axew, aiming the red, orange, and blue flames at Archie.

"Thundershock!" Archie yelled, countering the attack.

"Dragon Pulse!" the Gible yelled, aiming the attack at me. I dodged, and I started to cough. I coughed out a SmokeScreen. Visibility was cut by a lot. I could barely see through it myself.

"Dragon Claw!" the Bagon attacked me out of nowhere. When he was close enough, I let loose a Flamethrower, but it felt different. It came out as red, orange, and blue flames instead of the usual red and orange flames. The Bagon fainted from the direct hit.

"Lily! You learned SmokeScreen! And DragonBreath!" Archie exclaimed to me, smiling. He was close enough to see me.

"Dragon Pulse!" the Gible attacked Archie from behind.

"Flamethrower!" I yelled, burning the Gible in the face, causing it to faint. Now only the Axew was left.

"DragonBreath!" the Axew yelled.

"Look out!" I yelled, and pushed Archie out of the way, taking the hit.

"Thunderbolt!" Archie yelled, getting a direct hit on the Axew. The Axew fainted.

"Good work," Marowak said, entering the room a minute later, seeing the other Pokémon had fainted. He then gave us each an Oran Berry and a Heal Seed. "Would you like to continue?"

I looked at Archie. He shook his head.

"Fine. Until next time," Marowak said, showing us out.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Wanna go back to the Guild?" he asked.

"Sure." We walked back to the Guild, giving a few greetings to some town's Pokémon before arriving. We walked inside and down the ladder.

"Names?" Chatot asked.

"Felicia and Jenny," a Togepi said.

"Team Name?"

"Team Princess!" a Skitty said. They were standing next to each other. I smiled. _Welcome to the Guild._ The two followed us down the second ladder to the dorms. They took the room next to us. We went to our own room and placed our things in our Treasure Bag, which I placed on the dresser near Archie's bed then sat on his bed with him. I leaned on his shoulder and sighed blissfully.

"I love you…" I whispered, quietly enough so Archie wouldn't hear. He turned and faced me so fast I fell off his shoulder.

"What?" he whispered. He sounded shocked. I turned away.

"Never mind," I said softly. He turned me to face him.

"Talk to me."

"Uh… I-I-I need to go!" I finished lamely before getting to my feet and sprinting out of our room faster than I'd ever run. What had I'd done? I ran, feeling tears beginning to well in my eyes. I ran past Izzy.

"Lily…?" Izzy asked, but I kept running. I ran through the town. I got curious glances from town's Pokémon but I ignored them and went to my one hiding place no one knew about as far as I knew.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

**(A/N: Archie's POV.)** I sat there, dumbfounded, for a few moments more before my senses caught up with me. I fell back on my bed. Questions swirled around in my head as I thought everything over.

_Lily is in love with me..._ _How did I not see it before?_ These and many more questions pestered me as I tried to think through this. I remembered when she was in the hospital and how she was so hurt, I was pained to leave her side. I thought about the need I felt to take care of her, and how protective I could get if she were in danger. And last of all, I thought about the question I had been rejecting for some time now. The question I didn't know I already had a subconscious answer for all along. I tore my way through the Guild. But Izzy stopped me before I got very far.

"Looking for Lily?" she asked. When I nodded, she said, "I saw Lily run out of the Guild. I don't know where she went after that. Did you guys have a fight or something?" I thanked Izzy, without answering her question and headed to the town. I rushed around, looking as thoroughly as I could for her. When this held fruitless, I went the beach. No luck. I sat on the beach and held my knees.

"Lily… where are you?" I murmured. I sat there for a few moments, blissfully unaware of what was about to happen. My head snapped in the direction of the sound of a footstep on the sand. A Weaville along with a Houndour and a Skorpi had walked onto the beach. I recognized the Houndour and Skorpi from when I'd met Lily. I growled at them.

"Well," the Weaville sneered. She took a few steps forward. "That's not the proper way to greet someone." Her smile was smug.

"What do you want?" I asked, not in the mood for any crooks.

"Hmm, still not quite polite." The Weaville walked closer to me, her lackeys following her.

She got right in my face. "We need to teach him some manners, don't we, Scar?" the Weaville asked the Houndour. He sneered at me.

"Of course," he and Skorpi said in unison. I stood.

"Look, I don't want any trouble," I tried to say, but the Weaville cut me off.

"Oh, but I'm being rude too. My name is Graita," she said slyly. I tried to back up, but she used Ice Beam so fast I was frozen from the neck down.

"We don't want trouble either," Graita purred, her claw lifting up my chin. "So, would you kindly hand over that treasure my lackeys tried to take?"

"I don't have it." I glared hatefully at her.

She curled her lip at me. "Where is it?"

I turned my head from her. "I'm not telling." I was starting to feel very cold and my teeth were beginning to chatter.

She smiled evilly. "I like a boy who play's hard to get," she purred, smoothing the fur on the top of my head. I moved my head away from her paw. "Luckily, I can deal with boys like that." My eyes widened. Whatever she meant, I didn't like. She took a few steps back from me.

"Attract!" she shouted, blowing a kiss, and little pink hearts floated from the kiss and were headed towards me. I panicked, frantic to avoid the hearts, but I couldn't move. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't look at her and the move wouldn't affect me. I felt the hearts hit me, but I didn't dare open my eyes.

"Open your eyes," I heard Graita say sweetly as her claw lifted my chin. "You know you want to." And I did want to. That was the scary part.

"No," I said. "I won't."

"Fighting it is useless. Let me see your beautiful eyes," she purred sweetly. I almost opened my eyes, but then I remembered what Lily said. _I love you._ Her words rang through my mind. If I let in, I would be betraying Lily. In her love and of her treasure.

"We won't leave until I get what I want." And I knew that she wouldn't leave. Not till she got what she wanted.

"Archie!" I heard a voice yell, before I heard a sound like someone running across the sand. Graita growled.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

**(A/N: Lily's POV, backed up just a bit.)** From my hiding place, I had a beautiful view of the beach. I sat there and silently cried, looking at the beach. I saw Archie go down and sit on the beach. A Weaville, a Houndour, and a Skorpi had come up to him. What I saw next made me scared and angry at the same time. The Weaville froze him from the neck down. And as if that wasn't enough, she also used Attract on him which made me boil with anger. I ran out of my hiding place and down to the beach.

"Archie!" I yelled, running to him across the sand. The Weaville growled at me. I was running towards her and used Dragon Rage on the Weaville so fast, she didn't have time to react. She screamed in pain and held her burned face. She looked up at me, her eyes seething with rage.

"Night Slash!" the Weaville shouted, her claws turning a whitish purple as she moved in quickly to slash my face. I retaliated with Flamethrower just before she could hit me.

"You win this time. But this isn't over!" she screamed at me, her burned face filled with pure hate, before she and her lackeys ran away. I ran over to Archie.

"Oh, Archie!" I cried. He was shivering horribly. I brought my tail over to him, desperately trying to melt the ice that surrounded his body. I used Ember over and over. I was desperate for anything that could help him, without hurting him. The ice melted slowly. I started crying. I couldn't melt the ice fast enough on my own to prevent him from getting a frost burn. Char and Ember came out of the Beach Cave and found me crying. Then they saw Archie. They said nothing before immediately using a combined Ember attack on the ice. The ice began to melt faster. I joined in and the ice melted even faster. We continued until Archie was free. I held him in my arms, silently crying. The three of us helped him back to the Guild and to our room and laid him in his bed, which I sat next to all night, as I had missed dinner, holding his hand and silently thanking Arceus he was okay.

**Did you like it? How'd you like Team Princess? I thought they're cute. They're a little something for two of my friends. Hope ya'll liked it! I decided to start little fun facts on different characters at the end of the chapter now. I got the idea from HopethePixii. Her PMD2 story is so awesome! I will now work my Jedi mind tricks: YOU WILL READ HER STORY AFTER THIS. Or what, you ask? I dunno. I haven't thought that far ahead… The first fun fact is on… Izzy!**

**Izzy grew up with her parents when one day while looking for berries she came across Dominic who had fainted in the berry field. She brought him home to help him heal. They grew up together at her home until Izzy heard about the Guild. She and Dominic decided to join the Guild together. She is currently at Level 25.**

**Oh and about the Jedi mind tricks, can't a girl be a nerd? We're not all make-up, clothes, shopping, and Twilight obsessed cheerleaders. Some of us are bookie. Or nerds. Like me. I'm both! But I'm rambling now. R&R people! It makes author happy.**


	10. Waterfall Cave

**Archie's POV.**

_Craaack!_ "Woah, that lightning's intense!" Lily exclaimed, looking out the window. A few days had passed since the Griata incident and I was glad Lily had gotten there when she did. She turned and walked over to me. She curled up beside me and I put my arm around her. She smiled, looking up at me. She sighed in comfort.

"Hey, Archie?" she asked. "You know how you can have dreams? Maybe that has to do with you personally. Maybe it will lead to finding your memory." _That dream I had…_ I thought, thinking of the dream I'd had of the girl. _Could it help me find my past?_

"I have no way of knowing what you were like as a human, Archie… but I think you must have been a good person." Lily sighed. "Archie, bad Pokémon have been popping up everywhere because of time getting messed up. Some people even think the Time Gears are somehow involved."

"What are Time Gears?" I asked, looking at her.

"Time Gears protect time and keep time flowing properly in their region. They say Time Gears are hidden in secret places around the world. Like in a forest… or a lake in an underground cavern… I've even heard there was one on a hidden alter inside a volcano."

"What happens if a region loses its Time Gear?" I asked.

"I don't really know the answer to that question. But my guess is the flow of time will stop. That's why everyone makes sure never to mess with the Time Gears. Everyone's been certain that if they're messed with, some kind of disaster will strike. So everyone stays away from them and never tampers with them. Even the most hardened criminal know to avoid messing with them."

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

Meanwhile, in Treeshroud Forest, a shadow was running towards the center of the forest. At the center, the shadowy figure found a Time Gear. He stepped close enough to touch it.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Could it be…? Yes, it is!" the figure, a Grovyle said. "I've finally found it! A Time Gear! But…this is only the first of many." And with that, the Grovyle grabbed the Time Gear and ran off.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

"Well," Lily yawned, getting up. "Time for bed." She walked over to her bed. I laid down on my own bed and drifted off to sleep. My dreams all seemed to surround the strange dream I'd had when I'd met Lily.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

I took the girl into the forest. We took a wrong path through the forest and came face to face with a Dusknor, which attacked us.

"Stay behind me!" I told the girl, who nodded, her gray eyes wide with fear. I dodged most attacks, but it wore me down. I heard the girl scream. I turned toward her. Six or seven Sableye surrounded her, closing in on her.

I screamed something, but I don't know what it was. Probably the girl's name. I ran toward her. The Sableye grabbed her and dragged her towards a portal. The Dusknor grabbed me and pushed us into the portal. When I woke up, I was alone in a gray jail. Or, so I had thought.

"You okay, kid?" a gruff voice asked. I turned in the direction of the voice. A Groyvle sat in the corner looking at the floor.

"Where am I?" I asked.

The Grovyle looked at me. "You're in Dusknoir's prison."

"And why would I be in here?" The Grovyle looked at me funny.

"You must have done something he or Dialga didn't like."

"Who's Dialga?" The Grovyle looked at me strangely.

"What year is it, boy?"

"1914." The Grovyle shook his head.

"It's not 1914. It's 2113."

"What?" I stared at him like he was crazy.

"Dusknoir pulled you through time." I stared at the floor. "What's your name, boy?"

"Archie," I said, in shock. I heard the door clang open. It was the Dusknor and a posse of Sableye.

"Bring them to the execution area," Dusknoir said smugly.

"What?" I asked, immediately on my feet. "You drag me 200 years into the future to be killed? Where's is she?" The Dusknoir gave me a look of smugness.

"Your friend was lost on the trip here." The Sableye grabbed me and the Groyvle up and took us to another room and tied us to two of three pillars.

"Hey, Archie, I can get us out of here. The Sableye use Fury Swipes to kill, but it will cut the ropes. When they cut us out, hold on to me and close your eyes, got it?" the Groyvle whispered to me. I nodded. _Here they come!_ I thought as the Sableye started cutting.

"Now!" Grovyle shouted when we were free. I grabbed him and I was momentarily blinded. Then I felt Grovyle take us underground with Dig. We stayed underground for a few minutes before the Grovyle brought us back above ground. The room was empty now.

"Follow me," he said. He took me out and we ran to a forest. "I gotta find Celebi. She has to know she's got more than me to protect." We made it to a clearing in the forest.

"Celebi!" Grovyle called. A pink Celebi flew out from behind a tree.

"Grovyle!" she half-yelled as she flew into his arms, hugging him. "I thought I'd lost you!"

"It's okay. I made a friend." He gestured to me. The Celebi looked me over.

"He doesn't look so good," she noted. It was true. My clothes had ripped on the way here and I was exhausted from what had happened.

"He's in shock. Dusknor tried to kill us both."

She gasped and hugged me. "Oh you poor thing! Come! Let me help you out." I followed her and Grovyle to a passage.

"You'll be safe here." She smiled. "This is the first time I've ever cared for a human." She made a bed for me to sleep on and, exhausted, I fell asleep on the soft bed.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

We were awoken by Loudred and headed out for morning announcements. Once everyone was present, Wigglytuff entered.

"Friendly friends! I have an announcement. Far to the northeast, then father into its outermost reaches… There lays a place named Treeshroud Forest. In Treeshroud Forest, time has apparently stopped," Wigglytuff said.

"Huh? What? Time… stopped?" everyone in the room started asking

"Yes, that's correct. Time has come to a standstill in Treeshroud Forest… The wind has stopped… The clouds are motionless… Dewdrops on leaves won't fall… they just hang there, suspended. In Treeshroud Forest, time has truly stopped," Chatot continued.

"T-time has stopped?" Lily whispered.

"But how could that happen?" Izzy asked.

"If I'm right… But no! It's unthinkable!" Ember said, as if it just dawned on him.

"Yes, the unthinkable has happened," Wigglytuff said solemnly. "The Time Gear in Treeshroud Forest was stolen!" Everyone in the room gasped.

"The Time Gear, stolen?" Dominic exclaimed.

"I heard it was possible! But now it's really happened!" Char said.

"I don't get it, though! Why would ANYONE steal a Time Gear?" Forest shouted. We were all shouting questions now, no one understanding the other.

"Quiet everyone!" Chatot brought us to attention. "Officer Magnezone has already started an investigation. It's hard to believe that anyone would dare steal a Time Gear. But if one Time Gear can be stolen, the others may also be in danger. The officer asked to be notified immediately if we notice any shady characters. So keep that in mind. Let us know if you notice anything. That is all." As we were dismissed, I thought of what Lily had been telling me last night about Time Gears. I thought about my dreams. _The world's… paralysis?_ I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. We walked up the ladders to find a job. I picked a slightly tore piece of paper.

_I'm Worried!_

_My friend Amanda has been gone too long. She went out to the newly discovered Waterfall Cave and hasn't come back. I'm nervous something bad happened to her. Please let me help look for her!_

_-Finn the Shinx _

Lily read over my shoulder. Looking at the date, this boy had been worrying for at least two days. We told Chatot to contact Finn while we went to deposit our money before heading to Waterfall Cave.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

We met up with Finn just outside Waterfall Cave.

"Thank you for letting me help look," Finn thanked us. I looked at the waterfall.

"How are we going to get in?" I asked.

"Before Amanda left, she told me the best way to enter was to run through the falls," Finn offered. We looked curiously at him. He shrugged.

"She's a Vulpix. It would have hurt for her to run through, but if you run fast enough, the water doesn't touch you. It's true. I've done it before." I looked at Lily. She looked scared out of her wits.

"I'll go first if you want," I said lightly. She nodded. I took a deep breath and faced the falls. I ran at the wall of water. I rolled on to the floor of a ledge after landing. I stood and shook myself. I was dry. Not a drop on me. I turned back to the falls.

"I made it through! It's alright, Lily!" I shouted at the falls to reassure her. Soon she and Finn were through.

"That," she declared, "was scary." We entered the cave. We were met by a Lotad and a Poliwag.

"Thunder Fang!" yelled Finn, attacking the Poliwag. It retaliated with a Water Gun aimed at him.

"ThunderBolt!" I shouted, attacking the Lotad.

"Absorb!" it attacked, taking my health to restore its own. I cringed.

"Dragon Rage!" Lily attacked furiously at the Poliwag. It fainted. The Lotad looked wide-eyed at her then turned and ran.

"That was the strongest Dragon Rage you've ever done," I complemented. It was true. The blaze had definitely been stronger than before.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

After that, we didn't have much more trouble. We made it up a few floors. Lily seemed to be lagging behind. I turned and faced her.

"You want to rest?" I asked her. She nodded tiredly. We sat down in the small room up ahead. I reached into our bag and picked up three Apples and gave Lily and Finn one before eating my own. After eating, we decided to stay there because we were all very tired. I took first watch as Lily and Finn slept. Then Finn wanted to take second watch as I slept. Afterwards, we stood and left for the stairs.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

Finally, we made it to the last floor. We searched it thoroughly, but found no trace of the Vulpix. We soon came across a sealed tunnel, which looked intentionally sealed. We opened it using all of our Blast Seeds and a few attacks from Lily. The seal broke with a _Boom!_ When the dust cleared, we saw a glittering light coming from the end of the tunnel. We walked down the tunnel and found an amazing sight.

"Look at all these jewels!" Lily exclaimed.

Finn ran up a pile of yellow ones, knelt, and cried "Amanda!" A yellow Vulpix wearing a blue stone around its neck lay on the ground, unconscious amid a pile of yellow stones so you could barely see her unless you were close to her. I walked over to him and knelt near her too, pulling a Reviver Seed from my bag and gave it to Finn.

"Here," I said gently. He put it in her mouth and her eyelids fluttered. I left them, so they could catch up a bit. I walked over to Lily, who was collecting some of the gems. She plucked a lightning bolt shaped turquoise gem off the wall.

"We should take some home. Especially that big one," she said, pointing at the enormous pink gem in the middle of the room. I nodded, and we started collecting four of each gem. When we finished that, Lily tried to pull the giant gem out. It was stuck fast.

"I can't get it. You try, Archie," she said after giving the gem a few pulls. I tried and couldn't. When I let go, I started to feel dizzy. _Not again,_ I thought, before I was plunged into the dream.

"_Maybe if I push it," Lily said, before pushing the gem._

"_No!" Finn yelled at her. The ground began rumbling._

"_Run!" cried Amanda, grabbing Lily's arm and running faster than her in one direction. Finn and I followed them running as fast as we could. Looking back, I saw a wave of water._ I was pulled out of the dream. I let go of the gem.

"Maybe if I push it," Lily said, before pushing the gem. _Uh oh,_ I thought.

"No!" Finn yelled at her. The ground began rumbling.

"Run!" cried Amanda, grabbing Lily's arm and running quickly in the opposite direction from which the water was supposed to come from. Finn and I followed them running as fast as we could. I looked back, and saw a wave of water.

"Why are we running?" Lily yelled.

"A wall of water is heading this way!" I yelled to her, running faster. Finn struggled to keep up with me.

"Quick Attack!" he shouted, running faster to catch up to me.

"You know Quick Attack?" He shouted the question at me.

"I guess," I yelled back.

"Help me out then! Get your friend Lily on your back and use Quick Attack! I'll get Amanda!" he shouted to me over the roar of water. We did so and ran with them on our backs, using Quick Attack to speed up if needed.

"Dead end!" I cried. The water was almost on us. Lily covered her tail as best as she could before the water hit. It shot us into the air. We landed in a spring of some sort.

"Are you alright?" a Torkoal asked.

I sat up and found myself in water. "Where are we?"

"The Hot Springs," Finn said. The Torkoal smiled at him.

"Lily," I asked, panicked she had fallen in the water. "Where's Lily?"

"Here," she said. I turned. Lily was sitting on the edge of the water, her feet in the water.

"You're alright," I sighed in relief. I saw Amanda sitting near me in the water.

"I thought water was bad for Fire-Types," I said.

"It is. But at the Hot Springs, any Fire-Type besides Charmander can take a relaxing soak," she said simply. "Even Elder Torkoal." I looked at the Torkoal, who nodded. After staying there for a while, we took Finn and Amanda home.

"Here," Amanda said, handing me a heavy sack.

"That's 4,000 dollars, along with two Joy Seeds. Thank you so much for helping to rescue Amanda," Finn said. We gave the money to Chatot, who gave us our share, which was 400 dollars. We kept the Joy Seeds, putting them in our bag. As we ate dinner, our friends freaked out when they saw us.

"You were gone for two days!" Izzy shouted, hugging us. "We were so worried!"

"We're okay," Lily said.

**Man, I have got to stop writing chapters after reading a Kingdom Keepers book. First it was my PJO story, now this story. Yes, Finn and Amanda were based off the characters in KK. Yes, I MAY have them appear again later. But no promises there. Next fun fact is on… Ember!**

**Ember used to be very weak, losing every battle he was in till his trainer let him go. He met a sweet Aipom that became his mate. He was upset he was so weak, and he was determined to get stronger for her. When he heard about the Guild from Char, a friend he'd made, they decided to join together. His Aipom waits for him to come back to her in Sinnoh. He is currently Level 20.**

**R&R!**


	11. Oran Forest

**Happy Birthday to me! I wanted to do at least ONE update on my birthday, so yeah. Archie's POV.**

Loudred's shouting awoke us again. We walked out for announcements.

"Ahem! I have an announcement. There is a lake far to the east. There are many aspects of that lake that remain mysterious. We hope to unravel those mysteries. And so, our guild is planning to mount an expedition for the first time in a while. We will depart in several days. Over these next few days, we will choose the most worthy apprentices. The chosen members will form the expedition party. Everyone, work hard so that you may be chosen for the expedition! That is all," Chatot said, we dispersed, chatting about the expedition. We all headed up the ladder, going to do jobs. When Archie and I got up there, we picked a job on a slightly torn scrap of paper. At the top, it depicted a Seismitoad, Gigalith, and a Zorua.

_Bring In Those Crooks!_

_My friend and I run a small shop out near Oran Forest. Just yesterday, we were robbed of our most precious items: Perfect Apples! They are extremely rare where we live, and hard to get where they grow in Apple Woods. We think they're at the end of Oran Forest by now. If you would kindly bring in those crooks, we will give a hefty reward for their capture._

_-Marina Mawile and Emma Emolga_

It was posted just this morning from the date. Lily and I left, headed for Treasure Town to deposit our money, then to Oran Forest.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

The first floor we were met by an Oddish.

"Absorb!" it cried, taking a little of Lily's health.

"Ember!" she shouted.

"Quick Attack!" I yelled, knocking it out. We continued on. We met a Wurmple, but he said he was from an Exploration Team, so we didn't bother him. We found Oran Berries all over the place in here. We found about ten before reaching the stairs.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

When we'd finally made it to the end, we saw a Seismitoad and Gigalith munching on Perfect Apples while a Zorua looked on. When the Zorua saw us, it said something to its friends then ran to us.

"Please take me out," he begged. "I don't like the life I lead. Take me down and take me anywhere but prison that I can continue to change my life." I looked at Lily. She shrugged.

"Sure," she said to the Zorua. He smiled thankfully.

"Thank you. My name's Zane," he said.

"This is Lily, and I'm Archie," I told him. He then ran back to the Seismitoad and Gigalith. We could hear what he was saying to them.

"I saw an Exploration Team headed this way!" he said, sounding panicked. The two stood.

"We'll crush them," the Gigalith said gruffly. Zane nodded timidly. We ran into the clearing. Zane hid.

"BubbleBeam!" the Seismitoad shouted, aiming for Lily, but she quickly dodged.

"Smack Down!" the Gigalith cried, attacking me. I cringed as it hit. _This will be a bit harder than I thought._

"Thunderbolt!" I yelled, hitting the Seismitoad. It didn't look like I did a thing.

"Rock Blast!" the Gigalith yelled, shooting large rocks at me. I dodged a few, but some hit me. Lily's eyes blazed with anger.

"Dragon Rage!" she screamed, blowing the torch at Seismitoad and Gigalith. It was three times as large as she was. I gawked at the inferno as it blazed over Seismitoad and Gigalith. They were burned from head-to-toe. The Seismitoad frowned.

"Hydro Pump!" it attacked Lily. I used Quick Attack to block it. Lily's eyes still blazed with rage. She looked a little scary. The Gigalith took a step back.

"Quick Attack!" I cried, attacking it. It fainted. Seismitoad growled at her, before trying Hydro Pump again. Again, I blocked it, but before he could ready another attack, I used ThunderShock, paralyzing him.

"Flamethrower!" Lily shouted, while at the same time I used Thunderbolt. Seismitoad fainted. Zane ran out from his hiding place, carrying Perfect Apples.

"This is all they didn't eat. Thank you for taking them out!" he cried, holding out the Perfect Apples. I smiled.

"C'mon, we'll return them together," I said. "Lily, can you take these two to the Guild with your badge?"

"Yeah, I'll tell Officer Magnezone why Zane isn't with them," she said, smiling, before taking the two bad guys and teleporting back. Zane and I walked to the beginning of Oran Forest until we came across a little shop run by a Mawile and an Emolga.

"Hi! I'm sorry, but we're closing now," the Mawile said politely.

"My team got your notice. The outlaws are brought to justice," I said simply. The Mawile eyes lit up.

"You did? Oh thank you!" The Emolga looked at Zane. "Is he your teammate?"

"No, but he's helping me return the Perfect Apples that were left after we defeated the outlaws. He left crime to be better."

"Thank you," the Emolga said kindly. Zane handed them the Perfect Apples, which they restocked. The Mawile went to the back and brought back two sacks.

"Here, this is 2000 dollars and some Gummis, and this is some Gummis for you," she said handing the sacks to me and Zane.

"Thank you again!" they cried as we walked away from the stand. We waved to them. When we reached town, I turned to Zane.

"Now where can we find you a place to stay?" I wondered aloud to Zane. Pokémon stared at him some, and he hid behind me.

"I don't like it here," he said quietly. I took him out to the beach. His eyes glittered when he saw the beach. He ran over near Beach Cave and found a hole big enough for a Charmeleon to fit through around a small alcove.

"Here," he said, his eyes aglow. I smiled. He and I walked inside. It was a little damp, but it was roomy.

"I like this place. Thank you!" he said, giving me a hug. I smiled and patted his back.

"I gotta go, bye," I told him.

"Okay," he said as I walked out. "Come back anytime, Archie." I walked back to the Guild. As I walked down the ladder, Lily and Chatot were waiting for me.

"Well?" Chatot asked. I handed him the sack. He gave me back 200 and the Gummis.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

That night, after supper, I asked Lily how it went with Officer Magnezone as I sat on my bed.

"Pretty well, actually," she said, sitting on her own bed. "He acted happy Zane had turned a new leaf. Did you find him a place to stay?"

"Yeah, I'll show you tomorrow," I said. I rolled onto my back. "I'm exhausted."

"Me too." She lay down on her side to look at me. "That was exhausting today. But we did well, didn't we?"

"Yeah," I said softly. I rolled on my side to look at her.

"Well, let's get to sleep," she said, closing her eyes.

**Okay! This chapter's fun fact is on… Forest!**

**Forest is originally is from Johto, but when she was captured her trainer brought her to Hoenn for a short while. When released, she stayed there for around a year. Within that year she met a Shuppet named Bago, with whom she fell in love with. When she had to go back to Johto they promised themselves to the other, which means they are essentially mates. Forest intends to return to Hoenn when her Guild training is over. At the moment she is level 24.**

**Not a double update. Sorry! R&R!**


	12. Zane's New Home

**I LIVE! Sorry it's been, what, three months since I updated? My stupid laptop broke because it got viruses somehow. And this chapter won't satisfy a lot of my loyal readers who have been with me since Chapter 1, but this is filler until I get reviews that can help me write. It's Archie's POV.**

We awoke to Loudred's yelling. Lily handed me my ribbon while she put on her own ribbon and her gem. We walked out to morning announcements with our friends. Wigglytuff came out.

"Do at least one battle at Marowak Dojo, then you may do whatever you want," he said smiling, before disappearing into his room again. We walked out to Treasure Town, waving to towns pokemon, before heading to Marowak Dojo. Marowak nodded to us.

"Training?" he asked. We nodded as we put our bag against the wall. As usal, he led us down a hallway to a room. He paused at the doorway.

"Type preferance?" he asked.

"Ice," I said imeadiatly. Marowak nodded and left, returning with a Frostlass, a Vanillite, and a Glaceon.

"Begin!" he said, leaving the room.

"Ice Fang!" the Glaceon cried, imeadiatly attacking me. Before it hit, I unleashed a Thunder Shock, which hit the Glaceon directly.

"Powder Snow!" the Frostlass cried, attacking Lily, who dodged and unleashed an enormus Flamthrower, causing the Frostlass to faint from the direct hit. The Vanillite and the Glaceon stared at Lily in sheer terror, and I couldn't blame them. That blaze just keeps getting bigger; it was every Ice-Type's nightmare: a blaze bigger than they were. I quickly used Thunderbolt on the Vanillite, which made it faint. All that was left was the Glaceon. It backed up, fear evident in its eyes.

"Ice Shard!" it cried, trembling. The attack hit Lily and me, the small shards of ice cutting me and Lily.

"Thunderbolt!" The Glaceon fainted. Marowak came in.

"Good work," he said, handing us each an Oran Berry and a Heal Seed. "Would you like to continue?" I shook my head, and Marowak took us to the door.

"Have a good day," he said, waving to us as we left.

"Where to now?" Lily asked.

I smiled. "Let's go visit Zane." She smiled and nodded. I led her down the path to the beach. We saw Zane sitting on the beach, looking at the water.

"Zane!" I called to him, waving.

He turned in my direction, smiled and waved. "Hey guys!" We walked over to him and sat next to him. He turned to us. "Wanna see my place?"

Lily smiled. "I'd love to." We followed Zane to his little cave, which looked much nicer than it had yesterday. He had a bed, cushions were scattered around the room to sit on, he had a food stock set up in the corner, and a pool of drinking water near his food.

"This is pretty nice, Zane," Lily complemented. I nodded. He smiled.

"Thanks." He sat on a cushion after grabbing a Black Gummi. "I want to explore and see if I can find who's taking the Time Gears," he said between chewing. "Then I'll be helping instead of stealing."

Lily sat next to him and put her arm around him. "Well, that'd certainly be helpful."

He looked up at her. "Do you think I could become a famous explorer one day?"

She smiled. "I know you can."

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

When it was time to go back to the Guild, we waved goodbye to Zane.

"Come visit anytime!" he said, waving. We walked back down the ladder, headed to our room and waited for dinner. When it was time for dinner, we walked into the dinning hall, sat by our friends, and ate.

"What did you do after Marowak Dojo?" Izzy asked as we sat down.

"We went to the beach," she said simply. The other girls exchanged looks, and giggles. Lily frowned at them.

"What?" she asked. They giggled again, and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes got big.

"W-we're not-not," she stuttered, while they continued to giggle. When supper was done, Lily and I walked back to our room. Exhausted, we went to bed.

**R&R, please. I need reviews 'cause I'm running out of ideas!**


	13. Team BitterSweet

**Hello! Thank you, reviewers! (Even if I didn't get the reviews I was hoping for…) Lily's POV.**

Loudred yelled for us to get up. Archie peeled himself off his bed and we walked out and stood next to our friends. Soon, Wigglytuff walked out with a silly grin.

"Do a few jobs today!" he said. "Then, you can do anything you want!"

"Ahem. One last item," Chatot said, before Wigglytuff could disappear into his chambers. "Tomorrow or the day after… Or perhaps several days' time… The members of the expedition party will be announced. Everyone, this is your last chance to make an impression. Work hard and impress us if you want to be chosen. That is all."

We all dispersed, chatting about the expedition.

"I'm so excited!" I told Archie as we headed up towards the boards. He smiled and picked a random scrap of paper.

_Save the Idiot!_

_My teammate Harvor the Growlithe ran off after an argument we had. I have a feeling he's at the end of Apple Woods. See if you can find the idiot, and return him home safely!_

_-Memory the Zorua, of Team BitterSweet_

I read over Archie's shoulder. The mission had been posted last night. Archie and I went and deposited our money, then went on to Apple Woods.

**Sorry if it's too short. R&R!**

**The fun fact is on Scar!**

**Scar came from an unbearable family. His dad was a very abusive Houndoom and his mom, a kind and sweet Arcanine, was often the target of his beatings. Scar was also beat by his dad, and the only reason Scar stayed was because of his mom. One day, his dad got drunk on top of his abusive behavior and killed his mom. When Scar saw that, he ran away. He soon met up with a female Sneasal and they formed an Exploration team.**

**Team BitterSweet is from my forum, Chu Village. Check it out if you want:**

** forum/Chu-Village/119261/**


	14. Apple Woods

**Hello again! I will try and get back to the two-chapter thing, but no promises there. Guys, if anyone is interested in my forum please, please, **_**please**_** contact me about it. I'm open to requests to join me in this. PLEASE let me know if you want to join, 'cause it's pretty lonely there without anyone wanting to join. It's pretty similar to this story! Maybe I can-*muttering to self*. Yeah! That would be a good idea! A great idea, actually! Check it out to see what I mean! You'll love it! Archie's POV.**

Lily and I headed to Apple Woods. The place was _huge_. And covered in Bug-Types. We met two Butterfree, six Caterpies, three Beautifly, and eleven Joltic before we found the first set of stairs. We also found a good number of food supplies lying around, and we picked much of it up. The next floor, we met a Shelmet doing some sort of evolution ceremony with a Karrablast. They didn't bother us, so we left them alone. After that, we met two more Shelmet, who attacked us.

"Leech Life!" the one attacking Lily shrieked in an unusually high-pitched voice, before stealing some of her health.

"Acid!" the one attacking me shouted, its voice lower than it's companion's, before spitting its poisonous spit on me. I stumbled backwards, my vision slightly blurred.

"Flamethrower!" Lily shouted, snuffing out her Shelmet with a much smaller blaze than normal. I took out my Shelmet with a Thunderbolt and a Quick Attack and gave her a questioning look as she handed me a Pecha Berry, which I ate.

She gave me a sheepish look. "I've been practicing to control it so I can make it as big or as small as I want."

"Impressing," I told her. We continued and met three more Weedles (all of which Lily took out in one large Flamethrower), six Apples, and a Liligant from a Rescue Team.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

Throughout the rest of Apple Woods, we found four Oran Berries, an Apple, four Red and three Yellow Gummis, and four Blast Seeds. We finally made it to the 13th floor, where we saw an enormous tree filled with Apples. At the base of the tree sat a Growlithe who was eating the Apples slowly, as if savoring them.

"Are you Harvor?" Lily asked him. He looked up in our direction.

"Yeah. Can I help you?" he replied. His voice had a hint of playfulness in it, as did his smile, which was warm and friendly, even covered in Apple juice.

"Your friend Memory has been worried about you," I said. "She sent us to come find you."

Harvor slowly got up and stretched widely. "Okay, let's go." I shined the badge on the three of us and transported us back to the guild. I alerted Chatot to let Memory know that Harvor was safe. I walked back over to Lily and Harvor and waited for the Zorua. When she came, she looked different than what we had thought she'd look like. She had black and purple fur and a silver diamond necklace on her head like a crown. She was, in a word, _beautiful_. She ran in and hugged Harvor tightly and protectively.

"Don't _ever_ do that again," she said, a tear coming to her eye. He hugged her back and calmed her down a bit. Once that was taken care of, Harvor and Memory walked over to us.

"I don't know how I can ever thank you," Memory said, shaking her head. She took out a bag and held it out to me. "Here, take this." I took it and it felt slightly heavy. I opened it and saw 3,000 Poke. "Thank you again!" Memory and Harvor headed for the door and Chatot took the bag. He handed us back 300 Poke.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

That night at dinner, everyone was excitedly chatting about the expedition. Izzy, Dominic, Ember, Char, Forest, Savanah, Lily, and I were chatting about rumors we'd heard about the mysterious FogBound Lake.

"Well," Savanah said, "I heard that most people who go there get lost because it's so foggy."

"I heard," Izzy said, "that a huge monster lives there!"

"That's not what I heard," Ember replied. "I heard that a Pokémon who can wipe memories lives at the summit! Apparently, anyone that reaches that point has they're memory wiped!" Lily gave me a sideways glance of panic.

**Did you like? I hope so. This chapter's fun fact is on… uh, no one! I have told you pretty much everything about each main character! (Wow, didn't think I'd go through them **_**that**_** fast…)**

**Be sure to check out the forum to see my surprise for you all! It's called Chu Village. P.S. You have to join to be able to vote on the thing.**


	15. ALMOST TO EXPEDITION

**I'm back, everyone! Hello to all my readers. Chapter 15 is here at long last! Lily's POV.**

Loudred's screeching woke us up with a start. Archie blearily put on his scarf as I tied mine around my head and clasped my necklace on. We walked out and joined our friends. Soon, Wigglytuff came out.

"Friendly friends!" he laughed. "Do a job from either of the Job Bulleten Boards today! Then you may do anything you wish." He disappeared back into his chambers, and we dispersed and headed up the ladder towards the boards. I grabbed a scrap of paper with messy scrawl. Archie read the letter over my shoulder.

_Please Help!_

_I had thought I was strong enough to try to explore Waterfall Cave. I was soon attacked and now I am weakly waiting for rescue. I got stuck on the 5__th__ floor. Oh, help me, kind readers!_

_-Sofia the Phanphy_

I checked the date, and saw that this person had been in there for almost a week. I grabbed Archie's hand, ran to Treasure Town, deposited our money, and then headed to Waterfall Cave.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

As soon as we entered the dungeon, we met a Grimer.

"Poison Gas!" it declared, before bellowing out a purple smoke that enveloped me and made me cough.

"Thunder!" Archie yelled, bringing the lightning strike down on the Grimer.

"Dragon Rage!" I cried, blowtorching the Grimer and making Grimer faint. We continued and met a Wooper.

"Water Gun," it said mildly, shooting a torrent of water out of its mouth that I just barely escaped.

"Quick Attack!" Archie cried, slamming into the Wooper's small body.

"Flamethrower!" I yelled, the flames enveloping it. When they cleared, we saw a black Wooper with wide eyes. It coughed before fainting. We found the stairs and descended them.

**(Skipping to fifth floor…)**

I munched on a Gummi and handed Archie one as we searched the floor for any sign of the Phanphy. We met a Surskit and a Tangela.

"Tackle!" the Surskit cried, slamming its tiny body into mine.

"Thunderbolt!" Archie called the powerful lightning bolt down against the Surskit, who fainted against the electric attack.

"Flamethrower!" I yelled, releasing the blowtorch of flames onto the Tangela, which then fainted. We continued searching.

I soon heard footsteps in the room ahead of us. I motioned for Archie to be quiet as we continued into the room. I saw a Phanphy wandering around, bumping into the walls a few times, as if the Phanphy was dazed.

"Hello?" I said. "Are you Sofia?"

The Phanphy jumped and trembled when it saw us. "Please!" she cried. "Don't hurt me!"

"It's okay! We're not going to hurt you!" I said, trying to calm her down. "We're here to rescue you!"

"Huh? Oh! Thank you!" she cried. Archie pressed the button and returned the three of us back to the guild. "Thank you! Here, this is the reward!" Sofia handed Archie a heavy-looking bag he could barely hold up. "That's 2500. Thanks again!" Sofia left and Chatot came and took the money from us and handed us back 250.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

Everyone got to the dinner table.

"ALL RIGHT! LET'S-" everyone started to shout, getting ready to dig in, when Chatot stopped us.

"Everyone! Hold up!" Chatot said, waving his wing to get our attention. "Ahem! Before we begin dinner tonight… I wish to make an announcement." Angry complaints rose around the table.

"Come _on_! We're hungry!" Forest complained.

"Spit it out _already_!" Izzy shouted.

"You're preventing us from eating what's in front of us?" Dominic questioned angrily.

"This is an outrage!" Char shouted.

"Unfair!" I called out. "We're all faint from hunger!"

"Boooo! Boooo!" Savanah booed.

"Order! I must have order!" Chatot called out, flapping his wings. Everyone quieted down, though rather unhappily. "Ahem! I'm sure the selection of the expedition members has been on everyone's minds. Our Guildmaster has apparently made his final decisions." After a stunned silence, everyone began talking at once.

"Whoa!" Izzy exclaimed.

"It's finally settled?" Char exclaimed.

"I'm so excited!" Forest exclaimed happily.

"The members will be announced at tomorrow's briefing," Chatot explained. "Now, sorry to have kept you waiting. Without further ado… On your marks…"

"LET'S EAT!" everyone shouted and tucked into their food.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

After dinner, Archie and I headed back to our room, full of good food, sleepiness, and excitement.

"Tomorrow, they're going to finally announce the members of the expedition," I said sleepily, sitting on my bed as Archie laid down on his. "I'm sort of nervous about it…"

"Don't worry," Archie replied. "We've done the best we could to get picked."

"You know, even if we don't get picked, I don't regret a thing." I yawned. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow's announcement. C'mon, let's get to sleep…"

**(Archie's POV.)**

…_No regrets. Right… But… if we're not chosen for the expedition… Lily will be crushed. She's trying so hard… I hope she gets to go on the exploration… If we're both chosen, my special ability might come in handy… Come to think of it, I haven't had any of those dizzy spells lately. I think it's useful. But not being able to see those visions when I want is frustrating… Thinking about it too much will keep me from sleeping. I better go to sleep too… Goodnight Lily. I hope you get chosen tomorrow…_

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

**(No one's POV.)**

A lone Grovyle ventured through a cave.

"There it is! Another Time Gear!" he shouted, approaching it. "This is the second one. Three more remain. I must have them…" He snatched it and ran off as time started to stop.

**This story is getting good, ya? Let me know! I love getting reviews! Even if you're "Too lazy to review", please put something if you like. I heard somewhere that if you say you're "too lazy", it's the same as "a flame to the pages". So… R&R!**


	16. The Members Are Announced

**Hey, still trying to get back to the double updates. Forgive me for all the time I'm taking! I'm trying to go as fast as I can. Be patient. Archie's POV.**

Once more, Loudred woke us up. Lily and I got ready then nervously walked out. Once everyone was present, we said the morning cheers and Chatot cleared his throat.

"Ahem! I shall announce the expedition members, now," Chatot said. He held up a slip of paper with writing on it. "The Guildmaster has given me the names of everyone going. Step forward when your name is called."

"Ooh… it's finally happening!" Izzy giggled.

"My heart's pounding…" Lily said, as if in a trance.

"We'll be okay," I said, squeezing her hand to reassure her.

"Our first member…" Chatot said, and we all quieted down. "Loudred!" He stepped forward. Chatot then named several more members. We still didn't get called and I saw Lily's smile fade more and more with each name. We were of the last six still in our places, when Chatot announced, "And there are the members!" Lily was sulking next to me. She was crushed. "Erm, what's this…?" After looking it over for a moment, he then said, "Er, it appears there are more members. The others are… Ember, Char, Dominic, Izzy, Felicia, Jenny, Forest, and Savanah!"

"Really?! Wow!" Izzy exclaimed, jumping up and down before she and Dominic went over by Ember and Char.

"Oh, and Archie and Lily," Chatot finished. I raised my eyebrows, and Lily stopped sulking. "That is all. Wait a second! What?!" He franticly flapped his wings. "What?! Whaaaat?! Guildmaster, this list seems to include every member of the guild!"

"Yup! That's right!" Wigglytuff exclaimed.

"Well then!" Chatot huffed, flapping his wings. "It seems that the whole selection process was meaningless! Also, if we all go, we'll be leaving the guild empty! Are you sure it's alright to leave with no one to look after the guild?"

"It'll be fine. We'll lock up properly. Besides, if everyone goes, it would be more fun!" Wigglytuff then did a cartwheel, something I never thought I'd see him do, just 'cause of his round and floppy shape. "So that's how it is, everyone! We're all going on the expedition, and it will be fun, fun, fun! Let's all do our best!"

"HOORAY!" we all shouted happily.

Chatot sweat-dropped. "Urrgh… well, that's settled. Fine. Let me explain the schedule. Right after this, I will hold a briefing on the expedition. As such the chosen members (that is, everyone)… Each of you should get ready to embark on the expedition. When you are prepared, return here. Then, inform me of your readiness. That is all. Dismissed!" Wigglytuff disappeared into his chambers, muttering something about Perfect Apples, while Lily, our friends, and I gathered in a circle to discuss our excitement.

"I'm so happy, I could scream! We're all going!" Izzy cried.

"Chatot called so many names, I didn't think we'd get picked…" Lily said. "That came as a total shock!"

"I'm excited they're even letting us on this expedition… but not just us!" Felicia sniffed, looking close to tears. "Everyone gets to go, too…"

"It's like a dream…" Jenny said dreamily.

"It's no dream," Ember said. "This is really happening."

"Let's do our best!" cried Savanah, jumping up and down.

"Since we're all going, it means we're all going to be tested as well," Char said warningly.

"If that's the case," I said, "I propose we all work together as one. And make this expedition a success!"

"Let's do it!" Forest cried.

I noticed that everyone looked to me. Like I was a leader.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

Everyone prepared for the expedition and returned back to the guild.

"All accounted for, it appears," Chatot said once everyone was present. "Let me explain about this expedition. First the obvious: exploration of Fogbound Lake."

"Fogbound Lake?" asked Lily.

"Correct. It is a lake that is said to be located in the far east," Chatot replied. "However, it is perpetually enshrouded by a dense fog. As such, its actual existence has never been confirmed… It is merely the foggy mirage of a spot that lives to this day on rumor alone. It is also rumored that a treasure of exquisite beauty is hidden there!"

"Wow!" exclaimed Dominic.

"Treasure?!" Lily exclaimed.

"This is so exciting!" Izzy cried.

"Yup!" said Wigglytuff. "It will be fun, fun, fun!"

Chatot showed us where Fogbound Lake was said to be on our Wonder Maps.

"As you can see, it is a considerable distance from our guild," Chatot continued. "Therefore, we will make camp here. We will travel in groups to the base camp. I will announce the groups now." Lily stiffened. I didn't listen much to the groups, only listening for mine, Lily's or one of our friends' names. "The next group is Felicia, Jenny, and Sunflora."

They looked at each other. "An all girls team," said Felicia.

"Next is Ember, Char, and Dominic," Chatot continued. They smiled at each other.

"I'll try my best," Dominic said, giving the other two a thumbs-up.

"The Guildmaster and I shall travel as a pair… That is acceptable, yes?"

The Guildmaster threw a fit. "AWWWWWWWWWW?! I have to go with Chatot?! That's so booooring!"

"Please don't be difficult," Chatot sweat-dropped.

"…Meanie." Lily and I giggled softly at Wigglytuff's pouting face.

"And the final group is Archie, Lily, and Izzy."

Izzy jumped up and down. "Yay! We're in the same group! I hope I can keep up!"

"Same here, Izzy!" Lily giggled.

"Well then." Everyone turned to Chatot. "Everyone, let's get to it and move out!"

"HOORAY!"

**Whew! It's finally finished. Next chapter will contain the entire expedition from this point on. Please be patient I am doing my very best. It is so hard to write because of school, and the fact that the time I get on the computer the most is weekends and the fact that my laptop is messing up AGAIN make it super hard to get chapters up. Plus, it may take a while for the next chapter to come up because it will take a long time to write it.**

**SPOILERS!**

**Next, after the expedition, I have a little surprise for you all involving Zane. If you think you can guess what, review to let me know what you think. I bet no one will be able to guess it!**

**You like? No like? Review to tell me what you thought! R&R.**


End file.
